violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Violetta Castillo
Violetta Castillo is a talented 19-year-old girl and the titular and protagonist character of the Violetta original television series. She is intelligent and full of life but has a very overprotective father. She is a spontaneous and honest girl. She has a unique voice that she inherited from her mother, who died when Violetta was 4 years old because of a bus crash. Violetta just wants to find her own place in the world and to learn more about it. When she returns to Buenos Aires, Violetta discovers her passion for music and starts attending Studio 21 (now Studio On Beat) behind her father's back. Here, she makes her first friends and learns more about herself. She also meets two very different boys, Tomas and Leon, who fall for her. Soon, she finds herself in a love triangle and has trouble deciding who she truly loves. Violetta realizes that music means everything to her and that singing is what she wants to do for the rest of her life. But she knows that her father wouldn't accept it and, out of fear, she hides everything from him, complicating their lives even more, until the final episode of season 1, when he heard Violetta singing and he accepted her passion for music. Violetta Castillo is portrayed by Martina Stoessel. Personality Violetta is a very bright, kind and friendly girl. She is usually always honest, but not when it comes to her father she has to hide some things Violetta loves to sing, but she knows her father wouldn't want her to be a singer, so she hides this from him. She doesn't want to lie, especially to him, but she knows she would regret it if she gave up on her dreams. Violetta has a romantic side and wants to find her true love, but everything gets complicated when she finds herself in a love triangle. She can't decide who she loves the most: Tomas, her first love, or Leon, her first kiss. She can get very confused sometimes and has trouble understanding her own feelings. She likes reading her mother's diary because it makes her feel closer to her. She realizes that she has many things in common with her mother, including her love for music. Violetta discovers that music defines her and later on, she can't even imagine a life without music. Character History 'Early Years' Violetta was born on June 26, 1995, to Herman Castillo and María Saramego. Many flashbacks and memories of Violetta have been seen and told by several characters that have met her during her childhood. The first fact that was mentioned is that her mother died when she was 5 years old, and after that pain, her father decided to move away from Argentina to forget it. She had to travel a lot due to her father's job, that's why she described her life as in and out of airports. She lived in Madrid for most of her childhood, but she hasn't seen the city at all because she wasn't allowed to go out. She always had a tutor instead of going to school, and because of this she never had any friends. 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Violetta is a shy girl, who has never experienced having friends, going to school, falling in love or her passion for music. At the end of the first episode, Violetta is walking in the rain and she slips, but Tomas catches her just in time. They immediately fall in love with each other. Later on in the series, Violetta joins the Studio and meets new friends, new loves, and new enemies. Slowly, Violetta starts to develop all her hidden talents, even though she knows this would bring her many problems with her father. Part 2 Eventually, Violetta finds out that Angie is her aunt. They decide not to tell Herman, but at the end of the season he finds out and tries to stop Violetta from going to the Studio. He does this by moving away from Buenos Aires, but just before he and Violetta leave for the airport, Herman changes his mind and lets Violetta participate in the end-of-the-year show. Also, Violetta finally works out her love life problems and decides to choose neither Leon nor Tomas. 'Season 2' Part 1 At the beginning of Season 2, Violetta is waiting for Francesca at the airport. At the studio, Violetta and the others are told that the studio will be involved with YouMix. She is happy and desperately realizes Leon is not there. She then goes to the place where Leon does Motorcross and nearly gets ran over but Leon saves her. A few days later, Leonetta reunite and have a few happy days together. Suddenly Diego joins the studio and Leon breaks up with her over his jealousy. She then is torn between Leon and Diego. Part 2 In Part 2, Violetta still loves Leon but has her first kiss with Diego, they officially become a couple and start dating immediately. Violetta then meets a new studio teacher called Jeremiah who is Herman in disguise. She starts bonding with him and they both become friends. She also says that he reminded him of her dad, so she did have one clue that it was her father. She then has trouble with Leon as she thought he broke the guitar she gave to Diego in order to help find his dad. After a while, her and Leon become close friends again and she realized Jeremiah was her father. She grew away from her dad and Esmerelda, an actress hired by Jade and Matias is also revealed as the person who stole Herman's money. After performing one of Gregorio's assignments, it is announced that there dancing competition will be put onto Youmix and the public will decide the two couples who will perform in Spain. She is paired with Leon. She, Leon, Francesca, and Diego won (Diego is paired with Francesca). In Madrid, Violetta found out the plan of Diego and Ludmilla. Violetta and Leon went back together and she became friends (again) with Diego. 'Season 3 ' Part 1 TBA Part 2 TBA Relationships Family Herman Castillo Father Herman Castillo is Violetta's father. The two are always fighting due to his excessive rules and boundaries that prevent Violetta from going to school, singing or falling in love. Nevertheless, the feeling of love between them is mutual. Since María's death, Herman fears that Violetta will leave him one day. Refusing that his daughter is growing up, Herman doesn't want her to fall in love, because that makes him realize how Violetta keeps growing up, becoming a more independent person. Violetta knew that if she told him she went to the Studio he would've gotten mad and would've stopped her from going, so she lied constantly. At the end of the first season, Herman finds out about Violetta is attending the Studio, and realizes how talented and special she is. María Saramego Mother ''' Maria Saramego, Violetta's mother died when Violetta was 4 years old. Violetta knew little about her mother before she moved to Argentina with her father, due to the constant denial of Herman on the importance of María in the life of Violetta. Violetta had always dreamed of discovering things about her, and she discovered the attic full of her things, including clothing, posters of her concerts and plays, accessories, and her diary, which shows how important Violetta was to María and how much she loved music. Although María is not physically there with Violetta, Violetta tries to be a good person and to make her proud. Angie Carrará '''Aunt/Teacher Angie Carrará is Violetta's aunt and the only person at home who understands and supports her with achieving her dreams. In the recent episodes, Violetta discovers that Angie is the sister of her late mother, Maria, which makes her Violetta's aunt. Angie is the closest Violetta has to a mother and feels a connection with her. She tells Angie everything about her life. Angie is like the mother she never had. Friends Francesca Caviglia Best Friends ' She is Violetta's best friend. Francesca is in love with Tomas, and, although Violetta knew, she didn't want to tell Francesca that she liked Tomas too, because she didn't want to ruin their friendship. Francesca gets over it, though, and she and Violetta become even closer. Camila Torres '''Best Friends ' Camila is one of Violetta's best friends, along with Francesca. She helps Violetta with her love life and shares a lot of common interests with her. She cares about Violetta a lot and is a very supportive friend. Maxi Ponte 'Close Friends ' Maxi is one of Violetta's best friends. He knows what an amazing singer she is and wants her to keep following her dreams and show off her talent to everyone at school. He is very supportive and cares a lot about Violetta. Braco '''Friends Braco is one of Violetta's friends from Studio 21. He supports her in her singing since he knows what a great singer she is. It is hinted in a few episodes that he may have some feelings for her, but nothing comes out of it; yet, he tries to make a move on Violetta but with no luck. Olga Peña Friends Olga is a friend of Violetta and works as a housemaid. Whenever Violetta is upset, she cooks her favorite meal for her. They are shown to love each other very much. Olga is also very supportive of Violetta and loves her singing, she also thinks that she is very talented. Olga has been present for many of the key moments in Violetta's life, and she loves Violetta with all her heart. Lisandro Ramallo Friends Ramallo works as an assistant for Herman Castillo; he is very close to Violetta, and he also helps Violetta with her secret. He even pretended to be an American businessman named Mr. Ferguson to try and help Violetta raise money for the Studio. Ramallo also encouraged Herman to give Violetta more space and permission to take piano lessons. Romances Diego Hernández Exes At the beginning of Season 2, Violetta didn't like Diego and she thought he was very annoying, but later, they become friends. After León broke up with Violetta, she started hanging out with Diego more and more, and then they finally start dating. However, Diego had a secret plan with Ludmila to destroy Violetta and to make her leave the Studio. As Violetta and Diego get to know each other better, Diego starts to develop real feelings for Violetta, and he finally falls in love with her, this time for real. However, Diego's past catches up with him in the final episodes of Season 2, when Violetta finds out about Diego's treachery and breaks up with him, much to his dismay. Leon Exes/Close Friends/Crushes At first, Leon flirts with Violetta to get back at Tomas, but he starts to develop actual feelings for her against his own will. As they become closer, Leon falls in love with Violetta for real and he tries his best to win her over. They start dating, but she is not over Tomas and can't decide who she wants to be with. Leon's love for Violetta has changed him and has made him become a better person. Leon is very supportive and protective of Violetta, but can get jealous easily. Enemies Jade LaFontaine Enemies Violetta has never gotten along with Jade. Jade's efforts to bond with Violetta have been half-hearted, and Violetta often does not appreciate Jade's attempts to act as her mother. Jade hates Violetta, claiming she gets in the way of her and Herman's relationship. Jade even mentioned that she would send Violetta to a boarding school if she and Herman got married. Ludmila Ferro Enemies/Step-sister Ludmila hated Violetta since the first time Violetta visited the Studio 21. Ludmila hates her because she knows that Tomas, the guy she likes, is in love with Violetta. In addition to that, Leon, who used to be her boyfriend, broke up with her and tried to win Violetta over, making Ludmila get more jealous of Violetta. Another reason of why Ludmila behaves the way she does towards Violetta is the fact that Violetta is considered the best singer on the Studio 21, and Ludmila always thought she was the best singer and that nobody can compare to her. Ludmila believes that nobody can beat her when it comes to being the best at something, so she always comes up with a plan to take Violetta out of Studio 21. However, in the second season, Ludmila seems to change, and even asks Violetta for help and advice on how to be a better person. Trivia *Violetta was 16 years old when the series began and after her birthday party, she is 17. This can be proven, because when she met Francesca and Camila it was stated that they were the same age as her, and in an interview, Lodovica Comello said Francesca is 17 years old. *Violetta inherited her singing voice from her mother. *Francesca, Camila, and Maxi were the first real friends she had ever had, as her dad never let her interact with people her own age before they came to Buenos Aires. *Tomas was her first love interest. *Leon was her first kiss and boyfriend. *She didn't know who Rafa Palmer was before he came to the Studio 21. **She also thought "Rafa Palmer" was the name of a dog. *She has never had a dog. *In the Spanish version, her name is sometimes confused with the color violet (violeta). *In the first episode, she mentioned that her life was in and out of airports, which means that she has to travel with her dad a lot. *Violetta's style is very girly and romantic, and her outfits nearly always have flowers and pastel colors such as light pink and blue. *She likes reading her mother's diary, and when she does, she feels like her mother is next to her.Violetta vs Ludmila *For her birthday, she would like a song sung by someone special. *She likes spending time in the house's attic, because she wears her mother's clothes and reads her diary, and she feels like she is next to her. *She loves wearing her mother's clothes. *She loves reading. *She can play the guitar. *She often writes about her love life in her diary, and she once drew Leon and Tomas as dogs in it. *The name Violetta means 'violet', 'purple' or 'a flower'.Meaning of Violetta. *She was chosen as one of the eight contestants for the reality show "Talents 21". *She mentioned in episode 34 that she loves the Rock Bones. **She also sang with them in that episode, and again in season 2. *She ships Hermangie. *In every episode, she is seen with her diary. *She used the song "This Is My World" to audition for the Studio. *In season 1 she had a Samsung mobile, and in season 2 she has an iPhone. *Lara dislikes her. *She wrote some of the song "Right Now", and used lyrics that Diego had given her to complete it. *She wrote "How Do You Want (Me to Love You)" about her feelings for Leon. *She missed Francesca's second birthday party. *She helped Diego find his father. *She was good friends with Libi and helped her with Andres. *Her dance partner for the YouMix dance contest was Leon, and they came first. *She, Leon, Francesca and Diego all went to Madrid together, as they won first and second place in a dance competition on YouMix. *In season 3, her father, Herman, married Priscila, which made Priscila her stepmother and Ludmila her stepsister. *She lived in Spain before moving back to Argentina at the start of season 1. Gallery References Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonist